Goals
'Goals '''are tasks set to the player in ''The Sims 2. As well as the main storyline, there are other random goals such as cleaning the hotel, looking for objects or helping a guest. In total, a minimum of §9060 must be spent in order to complete the main goals. However, this excludes the cost of increasing the hotel score to 20% during Frankie Fusilli's stay which requires you to build more rooms in order to achieve this, therefore costing more simoleons. Main goals This is the main series of goals that you must complete in order to finish the game. There are three main sections excluding the introduction. Introduction #Check out the hotel. #Refill the reactor with Nuclear Fuel Rods. #Pick up the Vacuum. #Use the Vaccum to clean up 5 dust piles. #Restrain Honest Jackson. #Find Tristan Legend in the Desert. #Cheer up Tristan Legend. #Buy a permit for a Casino from City Hall. #Return to the hotel and check out the new casino. #Get a Super Drencher from Giuseppi Mezzoalto. #Pay Giuseppi Mezzoalto §250. #Drench Emperor Xizzle with the Super Drencher. Frankie Fusilli's goals #Give Frankie §1000 to pay for Jimmy the Neck to fly to Strangetown. #Deliver the Stuffed Cow's Head to Honest Jackson from Frankie. #Put out the fire in Honest Jackson's office and calm him down. #Improve your hotel score to 20%. #Build the Vault. #Buy the Metal Detector and find 3 metal bars in the Desert. #Bury the Wriggling Chest in the Desert at night. #Calm down Frankie Fusilli wearing a wire. Ava Cadavra's goals .]] #Build the Bovine Shrine. #Find the Mystic Cowbell and bring it to Ava. #Replace Ava's lipstick. #Find the pyramid in the Desert after dark. #Dig up the Sarcophagus with the Metal Detector, near the back of the Oasis. #Ask around town about the branding iron. #Shatter the Prime Heifer with the branding iron. Optimum Alfred's goals #Buy the Power Recharger for Optimum Alfred. #Collect 20 Nuclear Fuel Rods for Optimum Alfred. #Convince Lord Mole to stop knawing at the power lines. #Defeat 3 Robots as the Ratticator. #Earn Mechanical 5, break into the Penthouse, and steal the Blueprints. #Drink Xizzle's potion near the Satellite Dish and destroy it. #Defeat Optimum Alfred. Other goals Below is a list of possible other goals that will become available randomly by calls on your Cellphone. Note that some are rarer than others. *Clean up the mice in the hotel. *Place a missing essential object into a guest room. *Retrieve a missing object from a guest room. *Retrieve an item that a guest has lost. *Find a guest's lost cellphone. *Find the buried treasure in the Desert with the Metal Detector. *Buy an object for a guest from the Store. *Bring food to a guest. *Rescue a guest from Jimmy the Neck in the Reactor Room. *Rescue a guest from the freezer. *Rescue a guest from Aliens in the Desert. *Rescue a guest from the Ghost with the Vacuum. *Stop Crime Spree Bob or Jimmy the Neck and their lackeys. *Quell an Alien Invasion. *Post Bail for a guest in Jail. Category:Other Information